Kiss Of Death
by sammysgurl
Summary: When 13 year old Sam goes missing,would 17 year old Dean be able to save him, with out his fathers help? will he make it on time, or will he be too late? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Summery: **What happens when John is off on his own little mission, and Dean is left to watch Sammy. But things don't go that great for Dean when he finds out that his little brother Sammy has gone missing. Will 17 year old Dean be able to find 13 year old Sam and save him or will he be to late? This is only my second story I have ever wrote so any advise would be great thanks.

**Chapter 1: **Bye Dad!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 13.

"Boys Im going out to hunt a pack of wear wolves I will be back as soon as possible!" John yelled while heeding to the door.

"Coming Dad!" Dean yelled running down the stairs.

"Where's Sam?"

"He is doing his homework." Dean said not looking into his fathers eyes.

John sighed. "Alright, Dean what ever you do don't leave this house, not even for school."

"Score." Dean said under his breath.

"I mean it, and keep an eye on Sam."

"Yes Sir."

"Alright I got to go Im already late."

"Bye Dad, be careful."

John laughed at that "I always am, now you be careful."

"I will bye."

"Bye"

As John said that he was out the door.

Sam came running down the stairs "was that dad?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he going?"

"Where do you think he is going Sam?"

Sam looked down at his feet "So I guess that means I shouldn't have wasted my time doing my home work seeing how I wont be at school for the rest of the week?"

Dean rose an eyebrow and said "Yes"

"Figures." Sam said while running up the stairs and then slammed his bedroom door with all his strength. Dean just sighed.

_**Im just gonna explain this story so you guys can get it. First of all it is not a sequel to Dead Child Of Darkness (my first story) this story is totally different. Dean is seventeen years old in Grade twelve and Sam is thirteen years old in grade eight. Oh and In this chapter I will not be doing the interviews, if you want me to continue with them please tell me and I will start them in chapter 2, Thanks for you time**_

_**-Kylie-**_


	2. Connecting

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 2:** Connecting

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 13.

"Sam, dinners here!" Dean yelled while giving the pizza guy his money.

Sam came running down the stairs "finally!"

XXXXXXX

"Sam, I don't get you. You eat so much, but yet your so damn skinny." Dean said while handing Sam's fourth piece of pizza to him.

Sam just gave him an evil look, and grabbed his plate.

"Anyway's." Dean said trying to start a new conversation.

"Yes?"

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Go to school, like a normal boy." Sam said while keeping a straight face on.

"Sam, Im sorry that you can't go to school for the rest of the week it's not my fault."

"Im not blaming you."

"Really? Because it sure sounds like it." Dean said raising his voice a little, but not really yelling.

"Look Dean im sorry, I didn't mean to go all crazy on you." Sam apologized

Dean just flashed Sam one of his most charming grins.

"I have an idea how about tomorrow we go to your school and hand in your homework, and after all that we can go out for dinner?" Dean asked?

"Uh Dean... didn't Dad tell us not to go out?"

"Yeah, but he will never know."

Sam just smiled "Thanks Dean." and went to go put his dishes in the sink

Dean just winked at him and smiled, then went to go put his dishes in the sink.

XXXXXXX

"Good night Sammy." Dean said pulling the covers over his younger sibling

"Good night Deano."

"Hey! What did I tell you about that nick name?"

"I don't remember you saying anything about that." Sam said lying

"Right, well don't call me that anymore ok."

"I will stop if you stop calling me Sammy."

"But Sammy is your name."

"No it's Sam."

"Well actually it's Samuel." Dean said with a smirk on his face. "Alright un stead of Sammy it will be Samuel."

"NO! ok, ok you can call me Sammy!"

"Ok."

"Jerk." Sam said under his breath

"Bitch." Dean said out loud

**_Ok so this is my second chapter...I hope you guys like it. Yeah please Rate, tell me anything you want, and I wont judge you. Um there will be a chapter everyday. If you guys don't see a new chapter one day then I will definitely explain it to you why not. Thanks for listening and thanks for reading this chapter._**

_**-Kylie-**_


	3. Sam's School

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 3: **Sam's school

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 13.

"Hey Sam ready to go!"

"No Dean we are idiots, we cant go."

"Why not?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because Dad called them and told them that I am really, really sick and don't want to get the other kids sick, so I wont be at school for the rest of the week."

"Hmmm, then I have an idea."

Sam just looked at Dean and rose an eye brow "Like what?"

XXXXXXX

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sam complained to Dean

"It's the only way they will believe your sick Sam." Dean said

Sam look at Dean with anger written all over his face "FINE"

Dean took out a paint brush and painted Sam's face a greyish, bluish, greenish colour. Then got a brush and some jell and messed up Sam's hair. Then he got a little bit of dark makeup and put some under Sam's eyes.

"Sam grab the Kleenex box and grab the blanket." Dean said.

Sam ran and got the Kleenex box and the blanket and his homework and ran to the 67 Chevy Impala.

XXXXXXX

"Ok here's the plan, Im gonna go in and hand this to your teacher, while you stay in the car?"

"Wait, what? You don't even no what room number that is and what her name is and other stuff."

"Then you tell me that, because you need to stay in the car, and pretend your sick."

"Im sick of you." Sam said under his breath

"Well your lucky im doing this for you." Dean said then sighed "What room number is she and what's your teachers name?"

Now it was Sam's turn to sigh. "Room two hundred and fourteen."

"And her name?"

"Mrs. Rankin"

Dean just smiled and got out of the car, but making sure he locked the doors, before leaving to go inside.

XXXXXXX

"Hi Mrs. Rankin?"

"Yes?"

"Im Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's older brother."

"Oh, why hello." she said and then smiled

"Hi im just here to hand in Sam's homework, he insisted on it." Dean said while smiling

"Oh ok thanks, how is Sam by the way."

Dean walked to the window and looked down to see Sam pretending to be sick sitting in the car

"Not to good, but im sure he will be fine."

"That's good, well here's his work."

Dean looked at her puzzled

"It's marked Dean"

"Oh." Dean took the paper that said 99 on it with a big red marker.

"Thanks for your time."

"Your welcome, nice meeting you and I hope Sam feels better soon."

"Nice meeting you too, and thanks. Bye"

XXXXXXX

"Here's your paper."

"Huh? You were suppose to hand that in Dean."

"I did she marked it."

"Oh thanks."

"Oh my God!" Sam yelled

"WHAT?"

"I got one question wrong!"

"Yeah so? Sam it's one paper it's not going to kill you."

"Yeah well how was I suppose to know what the answer to that was! It's like for grade 12's!" Sam yelled

"Let me see, whoa I don't even know that and I am in grade 12."

"Well of course you wouldn't know the answer to that!"

"What are you trying to say Sammy?" Dean said while smiling then gave him a wet willy.

"EW! STOP!" Sam said while was wiping off the wetness from his ear.

Dean just laughed.

**_Thanks for reading this chapter, it was really fun to write especially towards the end. Thanks for all your reviews and all your kind words. Oh and by the way not this chapter but the next im gonna start doing the interviews again like how I did them in my story "Dead Child Of Darkness" and yeah so there will be interviews every other chapter! Thanks for your time._**

_**-Kylie-**_


	4. Dinner That Will Never Be Forgotten

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 4: **Dinner That Will Never Be Forgotten

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 13.

"Sam are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah if you didn't put so much paint on me I would have been done earlier!" Sam yelled from the bathroom

Dean just smiled and laughed a little bit "Well just hurry up before I kick your ass!"

XXXXXXX

"So where do you wanna go Mc Donald's, Burger King, Wendy's, or Harvey's?" Dean asked Sam while listening to some A.C.D.C in his awesome car.

"Uh, doesn't matter."

"Ok Burger King it is."

XXXXXXX

Dean came around the corner while holding two trays. He spotted Sam at the far side of the room sitting right next to the window.

"Hey"

Sam just looked up and smiled at the food they now had.

"One cheese burger for me and four chicken strips for you Sammy."

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem kido." Dean replied smiling at his younger sibling that was munching on his chicken at the moment.

XXXXXXX

"Sam stay right here don't move a muscle, I need to go take a piss."

"Okay Dean." Sam said taking a sip from his coke.

As soon as Sam couldn't see Dean anymore, he felt that something strange was going to happen. The light above his head started to flicker on and off. Sam looked around but saw no one in his sight, he was all alone. Which was weird seeing how he was in a fast food restaurant. Then there was this random wind. Then the radio over the speakers started playing...

"_I always feel like **somebody's watching me** And I Have **No Privacy** I always feel like **somebody's watching me** Tell Mi Is It Just A Dream When I come home at night I bolt the door real tight People call me on the phone, I'm trying to avoid But can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid When I'm in the shower I'm afraid to wash my hair Cause I might open my eyes and **find someone standing there** People say I'm crazy, just a little touched But maybe showers remind me of **Psycho's** too much That's why... I always feel like **somebody's watching me** And I Have **No Privacy** I always feel like **somebody's watching me** Who's Playin' Trics On Me"_

Then all he heard was static coming from the radio. At this point Sam was truly scared, then he felt it, he felt a presents behind him. He slowly turned his head and screamed at what he saw!

Dean was just washing his hands when he heard Sam scream. He raced out of the bathroom to where Sam was sitting.

When he got there he was shocked to see that Sam wasn't where he left him. He looked around, but also noted that no one was there, he was all alone.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean yelled out, but with no response he got worried, really worried.

Then Dean saw it.

On a napkin it said in blood which was most likely Sam's blood _"Don't you wish you never left him?"_

Dean growled. How could he be so stupid he should have listened to his Dad's words. _"Dean what ever you do don't leave this house, and keep an eye on Sam."_

"Don't worry Sammy, Im coming. Everything will be back to normal soon!" Dean said cursing himself for letting this happen.

**Kylie- Hey, Dean and Sam**

**Sam/ Dean- Hey Kylie**

**Kylie- Im sorry we couldn't start the interviews for the first three chapters.**

**Sam- It's ok Kylie**

**Kylie- So what do you guys think of this story?**

**Sam- it's really good so far keep up the good work!**

**Dean- this is kinda confusing, I mean this story it's weird because it's like nine years ago.**

**Kylie- yeah so?**

**Dean- ugh, never mind.**

**Sam- so Kylie when is the next time your updating?**

**Kylie- soon...don't worry Sam :D**

**Dean- what's that song from I remembering hearing it from somewhere? You no what don't tell me I got to figure it out on my own.**

**Kylie- I have such a good idea for this story, but you guys are gonna have to wait and see.**

**Sam- aw, well that's good.**

**Dean- It's killing me!**

**Sam- WHAT?**

**Dean- I can't remember the song, but I will!**

**Sam- OMG Dean I thought you were in danger don't do that!**

**Kylie- So how are you guys?**

**Sam- Good, good.**

**Kylie- yeah, still playing practical jokes on each other?**

**Sam- We stopped after we investigated the Hell House. How did you know about that?**

**Kylie- I have my ways.**

**Kylie said rolling her eyes.**

**Sam- ok?**

**Dean- ROCKWELL SINGS THAT SONG! But what's the song called?**

**Sam- It says it in the lyrics dumb ass "Someone's watching me"**

**Dean- Shut up!**

**Sam- Jerk**

**Dean- Bitch**

**Kylie- Aw I love you guys so much!**

**Dean and Sam just look at Kylie weird while she blushes and kicks the sand on the ground.**

**_Hahaha I found that funny sorry, lol, anyway's yeah so not next chapter but the next one will be the next interview. Thanks for your time and please Review_**

_**-Kylie-**_


	5. The Phone Call!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 5:** Talking? Or Threatening Over The Phone?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language, and violent scenes.

Pg 14.

Dean was looking all around for his kid brother, and asked a bunch of people if he had seen him, but they all said no.

Dean was getting really frustrated it has been an hour and 45 min since he had last seen Sam. He was starting to give up, but then yet again Dean would never let anything happen to Sam NEVER! So he kept looking.

XXXXXXX

Sam was tied to a pole his hands tied behind his back and his feet also tied.

Sam slowly stirred awake and saw that she was right in front of him. He gasped in horror as he saw her. She was so pale and she had long sandy blonde hair, her lips lost it's colour so they turned a whitish light pinkish colour. And her finger nails were really long, longer then what they should be.

He went to go scream, but she put one of her fingers over his mouth. "Sh no one's here to help you, not even your big brother Dean." she said in a slithering voice, and then laughed. Sam eye's started to water, but didn't let a tear escape his eyes.

"Aw what are you going to do Sammy? Cry?" she asked him

Sam just glared at her, not really wanting to piss her off

"What are you gonna do to me? He asked her nervously

"Oh you will see." She left around the corner for a sec

Sam then realized this was his opportunity to escape. He tried to untie his hands and managed to do that, but he couldn't untie the ones around his feet. So he got out his cell, thank God his Dad bought him one and dialed the number he new off by heart. It ranged and ranged and ranged but then he heard Dean's voice "Hey..."

"DEAN!" said yelled but not loud enough for that 'thing' to hear him

"Im not here right now leave a message and I will get back to as soon as possible." Sam heard

Then the line went dead. Sam let that one tear slide down his face, then he looked up to see her, his now new enemy to be. He quickly hid the phone in his sleeve.

She walked up to him re tying him then she saw the phone. "What the?"

She picked it up and started to laugh.

Then it rang once, then twice, then three times then she flopped it open, and smiled at Sam.

"Sam! Sam! Is that you! Sam could hear in the back round he went to go speak but she shoved a rag in his mouth.

"Don't you wish you never left him Dean Winchester?" she said in a hissing voice

Dean growled "What did you do to him, who are you, I swear if you do anything to him I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Do you miss him Dean Winchester?"

"You know your gonna be dead really soon!" he yelled

"You know Sam is gonna be dead really soon?" she replied

Dean gritted his teeth together.

"Come here, Dean we are in the basement of the house 66 Weral Street."

"No." Dean said calmly

"Fine then you have me no choice."

She picked up a super large sharp knife and turned around and stared at Sam. At that his eyes went wide in fear. He tried un tying his hands, but this time it didn't work.

"Hello, hello?" They could hear Dean's voice in the back round from the phone she laid on a close by table.

Then she dug it right into his left shoulder. He screamed in pain and actually got the rag out of his mouth. He was now crying.

"BITCH, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU!"

"It's kinda hard to kill what's not even killable isn't it Dean Winchester." she said as she took out the knife and licked the blood that was now on it off. "Come Dean, at least come and try to save your little brother?"

"NO DEAN! DON'T LISTEN TO HER, IT'S A TRAP! Dean could here Sam yelling but taking deep breaths in the back round.

The Lady with the knife got really mad. And stuck the knife in his right arm this time. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sam cried out as the knife met his flesh. He then spit out some of his own blood and started crying even harder. If Sam wasn't in so much pain, he probably would have been embarrassed of himself for crying like a baby so much.

"OK, OK STOP PLEASE!" Dean yelled in the phone. "I will go ok, just please don't hurt him any more?" Dean bagged and at that she hung up the phone.

**_There that's chapter 5, hope you like it. Im sorry if it was a little graphic, but it had to be done. I had to bump the age rating up, because of the fighting parts, sorry if this is a problem. Ok yeah, next chapter I will start another interview with Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester :D. Please review and thanks for your time!_**

_**-Kylie-**_


	6. Finding Sammy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 5: **Finding Sammy

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**_Ok before I start writing again im sorry that it took me so long to update, I wasn't home to write I had to go see my friend yesterday, her grandpa just passed away so yeah, sorry if I disappointed you._**

"_OK, OK STOP PLEASE!" Dean yelled in the phone. "I will go ok, just please don't hurt him any more?" Dean bagged and at that she hung up the phone._

XXXXXXX

"Was that fun Sammy?" she hissed at him

Sam was still tied up, his head hanged low, his hair covering his eyes and both his shoulders were bleeding pretty badly. Sam didn't say anything though when she started talking to him.

She walked up to him and lifted his chin to look straight into his eyes. She laughed when he couldn't keep his eyes open that long. She then un tied him and let him drop to the floor. She bent down brushing the hair out of his face and whispered in his ear "Dean's coming" then started to laugh.

"No." Sam said in a horse voice

"Oh well yes, he is and guess what?...your the bait."

Sam took a deep breath and then started to sob.

"Your such a baby." she said then kicked him in his gut hard!

The young boy tensed and rolled over holding on to his stomach.

She then hand cup his hands behind his back.

"You know once Dean's here he's gonna kill you!" Sam managed to say through the pain.

"No I don't think so, see Im gonna kill your whole family then leave you to suffer with out them and knowing that you were why they died." she said then smiled

Sam just looked at her disgusted and with pain written all over his face.

"Then I will kill you."

"NO! YOU ARE SO..." with out finishing his sentence she stabbed him again with that knife except in the chest.

He screamed out in pain, as he wanted to pull the knife out but he couldn't because his hands were hand cupped behind his back. He was in so much pain. Then she pulled it out, he started crying even harder and also now chocking from losing his breath. She laughed. "Wimp" then walked around the corner to wait for Dean.

XXXXXXX

Dean drove like a mad man. He couldn't wait to kill the bitch who was hurting Sam for no reason. Or maybe there was a reason, Dean thought. He took that memory out of his mind, he made a left turn onto Weral Street. He was now looking for the number 66 "figures it has to be number 66" Dean said to himself. 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, **66**. He pulled into the drive way. The house was old, you could tell by the way it looked. There were broken windows and the door was open a little bit. Dean went in with a real gun, and a shot gun filled with rock salt, and 1 knife.

He tippy toed through the door and went to basement. He quickly but quietly went down the stairs, candles were lit about a million of them, all over the place they were candles. Dean sighed and kept walking until he saw a figure on the ground, he couldn't see who it was so he walked over to it with his shot gun raised.

When he got there, he realized it was Sam. "Sam!" Dean cried.

"Oh God Sammy know." Dean pleaded.

He turned Sam over onto his back, and was shocked to see how pale and sweaty his younger brother was. He couldn't help but see the massive knife cuts on both his shoulders and one on his chest. Dean took off his sweater so he was only wearing a t-shirt and ripped it into 3 pieces and tied 2 of the pieces around his shoulders then the last piece he held it on Sammy's chest. Then he grabbed out of his pocket a paper clip and un hooked Sam's hands from the hand cups.

"Oh Sammy...Im so sorry, im so sorry" Dean said.

"Well you should be Dean Winchester." Dean heard a hissing voice from behind him...

**Kylie- ahhhhhh I left it on a cliff hanger :D**

**Sam- Yes you did.**

**Dean- yeah kylie we are gonna have to talk about that later.**

**Both Kylie and Sam started to laugh**

**Dean- what?**

**Sam- nothing**

**then rolled his eyes**

**Kylie- anyway's?**

**Kylie- what did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Dean- IM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!**

**Kylie- are you sure you are?**

**Kylie said giving an evil smile**

**Dean- YOU BETTER MAKE ME OR ELSE YOUR DEAD!**

**Sam- DEAN! How many times have you threaten Kylie and actually stuck with it?**

**Dean- none...**

**Sam- exactly**

**Dean- but she never killed you or anything**

**Kylie- guys stop fighting! You will just have to wait and see what happens just like everyone else.**

**Sam / Dean- Ok...**

**Giving sad looks**

**Dean- Kylie can you give us the inside scoop?**

**Kylie- NO, I can't it wont be fair to everyone else**

**Dean- FINE! You pressured me to do this... Sam do it!**

**And at that Sam gave his most adorable puppy eyes.**

**Kylie- AH NO NOT THAT LOOK! AHHH!**

**Kylie- NOO STOP!**

**Kylie runs away**

**Sam and Dean run after her**

**Dean- Kylie wait! Just look at Sam for 2 sec**

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry about it again. Please review thanks :D**_


	7. Escape

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 7: **Escape

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

_**Ok this is chapter 7 and I hope you guys like it!**_

"_Oh Sammy...Im so sorry, im so sorry" Dean said._

"_Well you should be Dean Winchester." Dean heard a hissing voice from behind him..._

XXXXXXX

He turned around and saw this woman that now had blood on her face, most likely Sam's blood.

"Im gonna kill you!" Dean said rather calm then loud.

"I don't think so...do you like what I did to your brother?" she said then smiled

"Go to hell."

"I prefer to stay here and kill you slowly, but yet painfully, then I'll go."

"What do you want from us?"

"I want you dead, just like your mom." she said then started laughing

and at that Dean tackled her to the ground. He had enough of this shit. As they both hit the ground, she hit the back of her head with a nice thud, he got up and ran over to his younger brother who was still on the ground not moving. He knelt down beside him. "Sammy, come on, please wake up please."

"Dean?" came a soft quiet moan from the younger boy.

"Yeah, that's it come on."

Dean helped Sam to his feet. He lifted Sam's arm up to put it over his shoulder but stopped when he heard Sam stop breathing and made a little groan. "Oh sorry Sammy, I for got im sorry."

"Well that was fun to watch." Dean and Sam both looked up at that.

The lady spilt some sort of liquid all over the floor. Dean was confused with what she was doing un till he realized what it was. Then she dropped 3 candles on the ground. She raced up the stairs and locked the door.

Fire, that's all Dean thought, fire how fire was his worst nightmare the one thing he hates the most.

Dean had to think fast. "Sam put the rest of my jacket over you and cover your face!" Dean ordered and Sam fallowed. Then Dean put his shirt over his nose, and picked Sam up and started running. He ran up the stairs to the door. "SHIT!" he yelled and when he realized the door was locked. He kept banging on it hoping that it would open, but no luck. "Come on Sam lets go I think I saw a window down there! And make sure you cover your nose and mouth!" Dean raced down the stairs and saw the window and he made a motion for Sam to fallow.

Sam was in such a hurry to get out that he never saw his foot there and tripped over his foot, and fell down the rest of the stairs.

"SAM!" Dean ran over and picked up his brother that was in too much pain to move. While holding Sam in his arms Dean ran over to the window and pushed Sam out. Then he climbed out himself. He heard the fire men coming, so he went to the other side farthest from the noise and picked up Sam and started to run.

XXXXXXX

Dean managed to get Sam and him back to there hotel. He laid Sam on the bed.

"Sam, Im gonna have to clean these."

Sam only nodded his head."

XXXXXXX

After Sam was finished being all cleaned up, he fell asleep on the bed farthest bed from the door.

Dean was sitting in a chair close to Sam's bed. _"How can you be so stupid, you should have followed Dad's order, this would have never happened if you just listened to dad! Now Sam's hurt and it's all your fault! I can't believe that was a second time you had to carry Sammy_

_out of a burning house. Who was that bitch? Whoever she was she is so dead for laying a finger on Sam."_ Dean thought. Then after that he whispered "Im so sorry Sammy"

**Hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for all your wonderful Reviews and please Review lol!**

**-kylie-**


	8. What happened? John asked

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 8: What happened? John asked**

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

_**Ok this is chapter 8 and I hope you guys like it!**_

_Dean was sitting in a chair close to Sam's bed. "How can you be so stupid, you should have followed Dad's order, this would have never happened if you just listened to dad! Now Sam's hurt and it's all your fault! I can't believe that was a second time you had to carry Sammy out of a burning house. Who was that bitch? Whoever she was she is so dead for laying a finger on Sam." Dean thought. Then after that he whispered "Im so sorry Sammy"_

XXXXXXX

Dean was starting to get tired it was 3:30 am and he's been up since 6:30 am.

Right when Dean was about to fall asleep he heard a noise coming from outside. So he got up and went to look out the window.

"Shit" Dean whispered, his father was home.. "oh no oh no." Dean said while pasting around the room.

"Sam, Sam get up."

"Wha?" came the reply of a very tired younger boy.

"Dad's home, im so gonna get busted."

"_Dean was really scared, but I didn't no why? So he didn't fallow an order..who cares I don't sometimes."_ Sam thought.

And right at that there dad walked in.

"Whoa boy's what are you doing up so la..." John lost his words at the sight of Sam "Oh God Sammy what happened? Are you ok?" John said while looking over Sam's body.

"Im fine Dad."

John looked at Dean with disappointment in his eyes. "I thought I told you not to leave this hotel and to look after Sam? Huh, I can't even look at you right now!"

Dean just looked down at his shoes.

"Dad, it wasn't Dean's fault."

"What?" John replied

"Yeah I snuck out during the night, I swear Dean had to come save me, if not I'd be dead. So you shouldn't be yelling at Dean for anything, he saved my life...you should be yelling at me for not fallowing orders." Sam said calmly.

"What? Sam no, Dad no." Dean started to say while shaking his head, but was cut off by Sam...

"Dean please stop! You already saved me once I don't need you to save me from something that was my fault."

"Sam go to bed we will deal with this later." John said flatly.

"Uh...ok."

There was silent's for about 5 min then John sighed and started to talk.

"Dean...im sorry, I thought..." John was cut off.

"It's ok dad can I go to bed now im really tired?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXX

"Sammy? Sam?" Dean whispered as he entered there room.

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thanks Sam."

"For what?"

"Aw man please don't make me say it...ugh! Fine...thank you Sammy for telling dad it was your fault."

"Uh Dean, that was nothing you saved my ass back there, I can't really just say thank you."

Dean started to laugh a little. "What are big brothers for?"

Sam and Dean held each others gazes and smiled.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that though?"

"Because, I saw the look you gave dad. You were really upset, and I thought this way, Dad will never be mad at you."

" thanks." Dean said smiling.

"Your welcome."

"Good night Little Brother."

"Good night Big Brother."

**Ok so that was chapter 8, and yeah. Hope you liked it! Oh and the reason I didn't up date yesterday was because yesterday was my mom's birthday so I was really busy and yeah im sorry. And yeah thanks for all your nice reviews and please review lol!**

**-kylie-**


	9. Who is She?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 9: **Who is she?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Ok so this is chapter 9, Im sorry if I haven't updated fast enough, but im really busy with school and some other personal reasons. I will try harder and im sorry.**

"_Good night Little Brother."_

"_Good night Big Brother."_

XXXXXXX

"Sammy get your skinny ass up!" Sam heard Dean yell from the other room.

"Ugh! 5 more min!" Sam yelled not even opening his eyes.

Dean ran to the room as quietly as possible went into Sam's room.

"What Dean?"

"Damn! How did you know I was in here?"

"Cause I no you Dean."

"Well Dad want's us both to go to the other room and "talk" to him."

At that Sam opened his eyes. "Ok."

XXXXXXX

"So, care to explain what went on yesterday Sam?"

"I don't no."

"What do you mean you don't no? Your the one who decided to sneak out in the middle of the night, so why did you do it?"

Sam didn't no what to say so he said the same thing again. "I don't no."

John sighed. "Sam do you know what you did? You could have got yourself killed? And not just you too, Dean also!"

"Im sorry, it wont happen again."

"It better not!"

Silent's filled the room for about 5 min till John spoke again.

"Care to tell me what happened, how did you get those three cuts"

"I...am...I..."

"What Sam?"

"I don't no I just woke up in this strange basement, and all I remember was Dean on the phone then a super large and by the way sharp very sharp knife going into me three times."

John didn't no what to say, his poor son was just stabbed three times. "What else?"

Dean decided to speak. "Well when I came of corse I went to Sam's aid and then she appeared and set the house on fire."

"FIRE?" John gasped out.

"Yeah, and locked the basement door shut, while the place was burning." Sam complained

John just looked from one son to the other. "How did you get out?"

"I remembered seeing a window down there, and we went through there and I carried Sam back to here."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Dean asked

John only nodded his head in agreement.

"What did she look like?"

"Uh, she...I...scary..." Sam was starting to say.

"Dean why don't you answer that?"

"Well, she was pretty tall about 5'7, um she was scary pale, with like no color in her lips, and she had really long blonde hair, and kinda had dark circles around her eyes, almost like if she was really tired, and that's it I think?" Dean said.

"DID SHE HAVE LONG NAILS?" John questioned him with a serious look on his face.

"I don't remember?"

"YES, YES SHE DID!" Sammy yelled out.

"Are you sure?"

Sam only nodded his head.

"Well then it's a good thing Dean came and saved you, or else you most likely would have been killed."

"Dad do you know what it is?" Dean asked

John sighed. "Yes, I do...it's called a htaedfossik demon. To kill it's victims and to get more power they place a kiss of death on them."

"Kinky." Dean replied with a smirk on.

"This is not a joking matter, to kill this demon you have to shoot it in the heart then say a ritual to send it back to hell once and for all."

"Ok." Sam replied.

"What do we do next?"

"Get ready for one hell of a fight."

Kylie- hey guys, long time no chat?

Dean- HEY!

Sam- hi...

Kylie- ok why is Dean so excited and why is Sam so bumped?

Sam- he got some chicks phone number..

Kylie- ok? What's wrong with that?

Sam- nothing..it's just he wont shut up now..

Kylie laughs

Sam- it's not funny Kylie you don't have to live with him

Kylie- Oh come on it's not that bad...

Kylie looks over her shoulder, to see Dean doing the moon walk and then dancing.

Kylie- Oh God...

Sam- Yeah...

Dean- HAHA im gonna get laid tonight do da do da

Kylie- not if I can stop it

Kylie whispered enough so Sam could hear.

Kylie- Hi Dean

Dean- Hi Kylie:D

Kylie grabs the paper out of his hands hand's and rips it up.

Dean- AHHHHH! OMG! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHILD!

Kylie- im sorry Dean but there are too many fans who are in love with you and will die if you get laid tonight, im sorry.

Dean- GOD IM GONNA SNAP YOU LIKE A TWIG YOU STUPID TOOTH PICK!

Dean went to go tackle her to the ground only if Sammy didn't step in the way.

Sam- Dean, Dean, look at me! Calm down, she's right...you can't do this to all of our fans.

Dean- ugh! Fine...but Kylie I swear once you get a number I swear I will rip it into shreds!

Kylie gave the 2 fingers to her eyes then pointed to his. (Like im keeping an eye on you)

Dean just grinned 

Sam- eshhh, now that, that's over I think it's time for me and Dean to go, I think he needs to calm down.

Kylie- k love you guys, yes even you Dean.

Sam- Love you

Dean- Want you to choke and die!

Sam- DEAN! THATS ENOUGH NOW GO!

Kylie just started laughing

Kylie- Buh bye!

Sam- Bye Kylie, sorry again.

Kylie- it's ok..

_**Ok so this is chapter 9 hope you like it, to just clean some things up htaedfossik is actually kiss of death backwards lol. Yeah and um well thank you for all your wonderful comments I really appreciate them. I truly do, and please review, anything would be real great full thanks.**_

_**-kylie-**_


	10. Let The Games Begin!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 10:** Let The Games Begin!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Ok im so sorry that there hasn't been an update in what 2 or 3 days, im truly sorry but I was very busy on Thursday I was out till 8:30 then Supernatural was on so I couldn't update then yesterday was Good Friday and I was out with the family so I couldn't do anything, then today I had to go to a birthday party. Once again I am really, really sorry!**

XXXXXXX

"_What do we do next?"_

"_Get ready for one hell of a fight."_

XXXXXXX

"UGH! HOW THE HELL DID THEY ESCAPE?" the htaedfossik demon yelled!

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE THEY SHOULD BE DEAD!"

The demon was thinking long and hard...it started to rube her temples with her hands. "Ah so they are coming back, but wait, what this time with daddy dearest aw, i'll be ready for them." the creature said then laughed an evil laugh.

XXXXXX

"You boys know the drill right?" John asked

"Yes Sir!" both the boys replied

"Just making sure."

As they came to the house, they saw that some of it was burned and some of it wasn't. They new that it wasn't safe to go in it because it could cave at any time, but they had no choice.

As they opened the door they snuck through the whole house holding their guns just incase if they were if they needed to use it, right away.

As they quietly went down the stairs to the basement it was pitch black and they didn't have a flashlight the one thing they forgot.

John went down first then Sam then Dean, making Sam be in the middle so he is in the safest spot at the moment.

John heard a noise then raised the gun and pointed where he heard it. Then out of no where this green color of mist came out.

All three of the Winchester boys started coughing, they couldn't really breath the mist was so strong, all three of them were knock out in 2 min. Smiling in an evil way as the htaedfossik demon walked into the room and the mist started to go away. "This is gonna be fun."

XXXXXXX

John was the first one to wake up, he looked around but there were bars in his view then he realized that he was in a small cage. The first thing he did was look at his surroundings he was in some sort of basement then he realized across from him was Dean he was shackled to the wall by his right leg and left arm.

As soon as he saw that Dean was ok he looked around the room to find Sammy. Sammy was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room facing Dean tied up.

Then Dean and Sammy both coughed and woke up.

When they saw that no one else was in the room with them they all decided to talk.

"How did this happen?" Sam asked

"It was that mist, it must have knocked us out." John answered

"What are we going to do dad?" Dean asked

For the first time ever John didn't know what to do. "I don't no."

Before either boy could answer the door swung open. And they heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Well im glad to see you boys all up and ready." the htaedfossik demon said while holding a sharp knife.

"What do you want with us?" John asked

"I want to watch the Winchester family die nice and slowly."

"Now that our little talk is over...let the games begin." the htaedfossik demon said then laughed an evil laugh.

**Ok you guys probably hate me...yes I no this chapter is really short but I promise you the next chapter tomorrow even though it's Easter (HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!) There will be one I promise and it WILL be longer! and im sorry again that it's been a long time since I up dated. Yeah this is chapter 10 I hope you guys like it and Im sorry I left it on a cliff hanger hehe...my bad... anyway's yeah thanks for all the nice reviews and please review lol!**

**-kylie-**


	11. Did she kiss him?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 11:** Did she kiss him?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Ok so this is chapter 11 it's slowly coming to an end, but don't worry he he!**

"_What do you want with us?" John asked_

"_I want to watch the Winchester family die nice and slowly."_

"_Now that our little talk is over...let the games begin." the htaedfossik demon said then laughed an evil laugh._

XXXXXXX

The _htaedfossik_ demon walked up to Sammy in the middle of the room and bent down so she could be in level with Sam's height.

"Sammy, do you recognize this knife?" she said smiling and holding up the large knife she brought down.

He was scared you could tell by the way he looked.

As she brought the knife closer and closer to the boy Dean was getting more and more worried.

The knife was just about to touch the younger boy's skin...

"Hey!"

The _htaedfossik_ demon got up and looked at Dean.

The John decided to talk. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Ok." she said

She walked up to Dean and she laid the knife on a close by table. "You do realize that Dean hear is my size."

Dean's eyes widened, when she all of a sudden she became really close to him. She was about 2 inches away from his mouth when she backed up.

"Don't worry Dean, Im not gonna kill you...yet."

John growled. "YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU BITCH!"

"No, but you are." and at that John fell to the floor knocked out.

"What did you do to him!" Sammy yelled.

She turned her gaze back to Sammy.

"Sammy don't worry you will be with him soon." she laughed while saying this.

She bent down to kiss him. Every time she got closer and closer she became more satisfied. Licking her lips she was so close to him she could almost taste his fear.

Dean had to think fast...his little brother is soon gonna get the damn kiss of death and he could not let that happen. He was not ready to lose his little Sammy.

He was looking all around for something to help him, then he spotted it. He saw the knife on the table. He reached out with his left head, he was so close of getting it. All he had to do is reach a little farther and BINGO, he got it.

Shaking a little nervously, he threw it with his right hand,kat the _htaedfossik_ demon and hit it square in the back, right before she got to kiss Sam. It screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

**_Ok, ok this is chapter 11 I no it's really short, but meh...since I promised you guys that I would post a chapter yesterday and didn't I will post another one later on today. Yeah ok thanks for all the reviews and I promise to update more often. Please Review!_**

_**-kylie-**_


	12. Losing Sammy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 21:** Losing Sammy!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Ok so this is chapter 12, just like how I promised you guys that there would be another chapter today. Well here it is so enjoy!**

_He was looking all around for something to help him, then he spotted it. He saw the knife on the table. He reached out with his right hand, he was so close of getting it. All he had to do is reach a little farther and BINGO, he got it._

_Shaking a little nervously, he threw it with his right hand, at the htaedfossik demon and hit it square in the back, right before she got to kiss Sam. It screamed out in pain and fell to the floor._

XXXXXXX

Sam was wide eyed when he heard the demon scream and fall to the ground. Then he looked up to see the one person who was looking at him square in the eyes. Dean.

"Dean...is it dead?"

"No, I think I just hurt it."

"Oh."

"Dad!" Dean tried to call, but there was no use the demon did something to their dad.

"Will he be ok?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I think he is just in a deep sleep."

Sam just nodded his head.

"Sam Im gonna need you to try and untie yourself. Because I don't think I can get out of these." Dean said while shaking his left hand and right foot that was attached to the wall.

Sam was obviously struggling to untie his bonds, but he managed to do so, in about 8 to 10 min.

Now he was working on his feet he couldn't untie them the knot was to big.

"Sam use the knife."

Sam looked around and then saw the knife in the creatures back.

He looked at it disgusted and then new what he had to do.

He bent down and held the knife handle and started pulling it out. The creature started bleeding green sticky wet liquidness.

Once he got it out he untied his legs and ran over to where Dean was.

He tried pulling on the shackles, hoping they would just brake, but with no luck they didn't.

He just kept on trying and trying, but then he felt himself fly through the room and hit the back wall.

The demon stood up and smiled. "Is that the best you got Winchesters?"

Dean just gave her a look. _'If looks could kill she would be dead'_ Dean thought.

The htaedfossik demon just laughed and turned around starting an advantage on Sam.

Sam slowly got up facing the demon now, he quickly managed to get to the other side of the room by Dean.

"Dean get ready."

"For what?" Dean hissed at the demon.

"You have front row seats to watch your brother die."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he had a look of confusion on his face, then he realized what the htaedfossik demon was going to do.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

"To late."

She waved her hand and Sam went flying into the wall right next to Dean. It was almost like he was glued to the wall cause he couldn't move.

When Sam slowly but surely started feeling his air supply cut out he started panicking. He gripped his neck with his hands and started kicking the wall, almost as if it would help him. But it didn't.

When Dean saw that his little brother started trembling and he saw how Sam's face started to go blue, he got mad.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

The htaedfossik demon just smiled and put more pressure on Sam's neck.

"BACK OFF!"

But when Dean saw Sam's hands drop to his sides and his feet stop kicking he was scared that he just lost his little Sammy.

"Please, please stop it, let him go, please!" Dean said in a mature voice.

And at that the htaedfossik demon waved her hand again and Sam's lifeless body fell to the ground...not moving.

_**He, he Im evil what can I say. Ok well this is chapter 12 just like how I promised. Well hope you like it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I will add another chapter soon I promise. Please review! Thank you!**_

_**-kylie-**_


	13. Freaky Ass Of A Demon!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 13: **Freaky Ass Of A Demon

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Just wanted to say thank you all for the reviews there really appreciate, and yeah this is chapter 13, hope u like it and ENJOY!**

_But when Dean saw Sam's hands drop to his sides and his feet stop kicking he was scared that he just lost his little Sammy._

"_Please, please stop it, let him go, please!" Dean said in a mature voice._

_And at that the htaedfossik demon waved her hand again and Sam's lifeless body fell to the ground...not moving._

XXXXXXX

"Aw so young too." the demon pretended to be upset.

Dean just glared at her.

"I'll be back soon, so don't try anything stupid."

As Dean watched this freaky ass of a demon walk up the stairs and exit the basement he put his attention back to his little brother on the ground beside him.

"Sammy...come on Sammy...please wake up...please?"

Sam could here Dean talking to him. He tried to open his eyes. It was pretty hard for a thirteen year old boy to do, but he managed to do so.

He breathed in a long hard breath and opened his eyes.

"Sammy! Oh thank god, your alright!"

Sam coughed about 2 or 3 times then sat up, and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Ugh!"

"Sammy, I know your tired, but I need you to find the keys so I can get out of these chains."

Sam nodded his head, and went looking for a key that would perfectly match Dean's restrains.

Sam searched for about five min's and was about to give up till he found a big key chain with 4 or 5 different keys on it.

"This could be it?" Sam told Dean.

"It's worth a try." Dean replied.

Sam walked over to Dean with the Key's in his hand. The first didn't work either did the second one, but the third did. It unlocked his left hand, but only his hand, his right foot was still locked. Sam went down to the bottom foot and tried the first key didn't work tried the second key didn't work tried the fourth key didn't work, but the fifth key did.

Dean unhooked his foot and then left the wall and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Good job Sammy...lets go see what happened to Dad."

Over at the cage John Winchester still laid there on the ground not moving.

"I wonder what she did?" Sam said.

"Damn..." Dean whispered.

On the cage there were no locks none, it was just bars, so they didn't know how they would get there dad out.

And Sam realized what Dean was so upset about and sighed.

Sam walked away from the cage in search to find something that could brake down that damn cage that is trapping their father from them.

Little did they know the htaedfossik demon was quietly entering the room.

...Sam froze...

"I told you not to try anything stupid Dean?" Dean heard a hissing voice talk.

He slowly turned around, and his blood turned cold. He froze.

The htaedfossik demon had a gun, his gun pointed to Sam's head.

**_Ohhhhh I left it on another cliff hanger! Hehe, I wonder what will happen? Will Sammy's brains get blown away? Or will Dean be able to do something to save his little brother? Hmmmmmm...well you guys will just have to wait and see! Hee! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!_**

_**-kylie-**_


	14. The Kiss Of Death Has Been Place OnWho

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 14:** The Kiss Of Death Has Been Place On...Who?

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Ok I no, I no what you readers are gonna say and im sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, but I was really busy... yeah anyway's im sorry! Also thanks for all the wonderful REVIEWS!**

_...Sam froze..._

"_I told you not to try anything stupid Dean?" Dean heard a hissing voice talk._

_He slowly turned around, and his blood turned cold. He froze._

_The htaedfossik demon had a gun, his gun pointed to Sam's head._

XXXXXXX

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, his little brother the one who he promised himself would never get hurt, had a gun pointed to his head. Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked horrible he was shaking, and you could tell he was really scared. He looked at Dean nervously with his big puppy dog eyes.

Dean started walking up to where Sam and the Demon was, but stopped.

"Don't move a muscle." the demon hissed and had the gun touching the back of Sam's head now.

Sam took is a shaky breath.

"Do as I say...and his brains wont be blown out of his head."

Dean glared at the demon and started walking towards her.

Sam was looking confused, but really scared at the same time.

She turned around to the front of Sam and held it on his neck, pushing his head up.

"Come any closer and I will shoot your brother."

Sam had tears in his eyes, but didn't let them go free.

"You wouldn't shoot him."

"Oh, I wouldn't eh?"

"Yeah you wouldn't because you need him, for your energy."

"I don't need him, you really think this little fellow would actually give me energy...ha, ha, ha. It wont give me much energy but it would be really fun killing him and making him suffer."

Dean had pure hate in his eyes.

"You know what? Why the hell are you doing this? What do you have against us? huh?"

"Everything."

"Im gonna kill you." Dean whispered. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted this time.

"You can try...right after I kill your brother."

Both Sam and Dean's eyes widened in fear of what might happen after that. The next sound they heard though was like beautiful music to Dean's ears. It was the sound of an empty gun. 'CLICK'... 'CLICK'. Dean looked at the demon then at the gun then at Sam who had his eyes tightly shut.

Sam's eyes slowly opened and was shocked at what just happened. Then out of no where Dean tackled the demon to the floor. It looked like Dean was losing so Sam decided to help. That was until the demon smacked Dean hard across the face that made him bump into Sam, which made Sam's head hit the hard basement wall and he fell down not moving.

Dean saw what he did. He felt so bad he quickly knocked the demon back and went to his brothers aid.

"Sammy...Sammy?" Sam wasn't moving...So Dean checked for a pulse. There was one but it was really low...a lot weaker then what it should be.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said

He decided to finish off the damn demon then get back to his poor little brother...but when he turned around what he didn't think was gonna be there, was there. The demon was right behind Dean.

And when Dean turned around the htaedfossik demon grabbed onto his face, nails digging into him. And kissed him hard and roughly. She had succeeded putting the kiss of death on Dean.

**Muhahahaha! So this is chapter 14 lol! Ok so I played one of my evil tricks again lmao! Well hope you liked this chapter please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-kylie-**


	15. Coming Back To His Senses!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 15:** Coming Back To His Senses!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Yay! Thank you all for the wonderful Reviews...well here's chapter 15 enjoy! **

_He decided to finish off the damn demon then get back to his poor little brother...but when he turned around what he didn't think was gonna be there, was there. The demon was right behind Dean._

_And when Dean turned around the htaedfossik demon grabbed onto his face, nails digging into him. And kissed him hard and roughly. She had succeeded putting the kiss of death on Dean._

XXXXXXX

John was slowly coming back to his senses, but couldn't open his eyes. Well at least not yet. Then he heard Dean yelling.

"_You know what? Why the hell are you doing this? What do you have against us? huh?"_

Who is Dean yelling at? It can't be him...was it Sam? Wait no... it was the demon, Dean must be yelling at the demon.

Then the next thing he heard was _'CLICK' ... 'CLICK' _

'SHIT' John thought, 'that's a damn empty gun?'

And at that John managed to open one eye.

Dean was fighting with the demon..it looked like he was losing then it looked like Sam went to go help Dean. That was until Dean knocked Sam hard into the wall.

The next thing John saw, made him loose his breath, he couldn't breath that fucking demon kissed his son.

John saw it perfectly, front row seats practically. He saw the htaedfossik demon grab onto Dean's head, and shoved his head towards hers.

Dean's skin started to turn a scary ghost white, and his lips started to loose color. John saw Dean's eyes close. He was afraid they might never open again.

XXXXXX

The Demon must have sensed John's present because after she kissed Dean she turned and looked John right in the eyes.

"One down two to go." she smiled and licked her lips.

"Oh...YOU ARE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!"

"Oh is that so?"

John just growled at her.

Little did the htaedfossik demon know, Sam was slowly re gaining conscious.

XXXXXX

Sam blinked a couple of times. His head hurt like hell. He brought up his hand touched the back of his head. He felt wetness there, it was sticky. 'Shit' he thought 'blood'.

Sam was bleeding on the back of his head where he hit the wall and his nose was bleeding and so was his lip a little bit.

Sam saw that John was talking to the demon..distracting it better yet. He looked around the room for anything, anything at all. Then he found it, right beside him. The empty gun. He quietly reached into his pocket and grabbed out two silver bullets.

He aimed the gun right where he thought the creatures heart would be.

"Hey, Bitch!" he yelled.

The htaedfossik demon turned around shocked.

Sam fired two shots to the demons heart.

It flew back and fell to the floor limply.

John smiled and nodded his head at Sam, then Sam smiled back, teeth stained with his own blood.

That's when Sam saw Dean's lifeless body on the ground not moving.

**Kylie- So this is chapter 15. How did you guys like it?**

**Sam- Poor Dean. HAHAHAHA**

**Dean- HEY! I get upset if she hurts you, but you don't get upset when I get hurt.**

**Kylie smiles**

**Sam- sorry Dean.**

**Dean- well it's the way I would want it.**

**Sam- huh?**

**Dean- I would rather want to be the one getting hurt not you.**

**Kylie- Sam still got hurt, your just the one who was stupid enough to get kissed by the demon.**

**Dean just glared at her.**

**Kylie- ugh! Don't worry Dean...or should you worry.**

**This time it was Sam's turn to glare at Kylie.**

**Sam- that's not funny Kylie! **

**Kylie was speechless.**

**Sam- I don't no what I would do with out Dean.**

**Dean- I don't no what I would do with out Sam too!**

**Kylie- guys im sorry.**

**Kylie holds out her hands to hug them.**

**Sam- Forget it Kylie.**

**Dean- Get back to us when you clean up after this mess!**

**Kylie doesn't say anything...**

**Kylie- Im sorry.**

**Kylie starts crying.**

**Sam / Dean- We're just joking!**

**Kylie- what?**

**Sam- don't worry Kylie...we would never get mad at you for something like that!**

**Dean- I would.**

**Sam rolls his eyes at Dean.**

**Kylie- ok good you guys worried me. **

**_There that was chapter 15 around 2 or 3 more chapter left. I would just like to say, im sorry for using the F word in this. Im sorry if you got offended, just couldn't think of a better word to put there. Yeah. Please REVIEW thanks._**

_**-kylie-**_


	16. Bringing Back Life!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 16:** Bringing Back Life!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while, ok I would just like to say omg last weeks episode! So good! and I can't wait to see the final, but im gonna cry so much! Im gonna miss it a lot through the whole summer I will want school to start again only because I want Supernatural to start lol! And also that song at the beginning of the episode 'Carry on my wayward son by: Kansas is amazing I loved it and that also made me cry lol! but yeah here you go this is chapter 16 ENJOY!**

_He aimed the gun right where he thought the creatures heart would be._

"_Hey, Bitch!" he yelled._

_The htaedfossik demon turned around shocked._

_Sam fired two shots to the demons heart._

_It flew back and fell to the floor limply._

_John smiled and nodded his head at Sam, then Sam smiled back, teeth stained with his own blood._

_That's when Sam saw Dean's lifeless body on the ground not moving._

XXXXXXX

Dean was unbelievable pale and his lips were a light color of purple and blue. Dean was also on the ground not moving.

Sam yelled "DEAN!" and was about to run over to his big brother, but John held him by the shirt...he held him back.

"Dad let go of me! We got to help Dean!" Sam struggled to free himself from his fathers grip.

"No Sam, Sam, Sam STOP IT! LISTEN TO ME!" John held on tighter to his sons shirt.

"We need to finish this once and for all...we need to find a spell!"

"Dad! Dean is dying we can't just leave him there!"

"Sam, Dean will be better once this demon is dead ok, now you already shot it square in the heart all we need to do is read a spell."

Sam hesitated before he answered his father. "...fine, lets hurry up though."

XXXXXXXX

John searched his journal for a spell, then that's when he found one.

"Sam, here I found one."

Sam walked over to where his dad was. John pointed to a page and he and Sam started to read.

"Va de nuevo a infierno usted demonio. Deje su no deseado aquí. Vaya de nuevo a donde usted vino. Va de nuevo a infierno usted demonio. Deje su no deseado aquí. Vaya de nuevo a donde usted vino. Va de nuevo a infierno usted demonio. Deje su no deseado aquí. Vaya de nuevo a donde usted vino."

After they read that there was this big gust of wind, that nearly knocked Sam down, but he managed to stay on his two feet.

After the wind was gone they looked at the demon. It looked like it deflated. And then it turned into dust, and blew away in the little breeze that was surrounding the basement.

Sam ran to where Dean was and dropped to his knees.

Dean was on the ground still but not moving.

"Dad what the hell! You said he would be alright!" San yelled at his father and started to cry.

John walked up towards both of his sons and had a confused yet sad look on his face.

John didn't no what to say it should have worked. The question was why didn't it?

"Why dad? Why would you lie to me like that?"

"Sam..it should have worked."

"BUT IT DIDN'T!"

"Sam don't use the voice with me!"

Sam just glared at him. It was really quiet but John could still hear Sam. Sam whispered "I hate you."

John chose to ignore it because he new that his son was going through a rough time and well so was he, but why wasn't he freaking out? Because he is a Winchester and Winchester's don't freak out.

John sighed. He went to go check Dean's pulse, not like there was gonna be one, but just to be on the safe side.

Right when John was about to put his two figures on Dean's neck. They heard coughing. Dean started coughing.

Right away John lifted his son up into a sitting position.

After Dean coughed like around a million times he looked up at his dad then at Sam with tired eyes.

"OH THANK GOD DEAN!" Sam said then jumped into Dean's arms in a bear hug.

"Uh...Sammy can't breath." Dean stated.

"Sorry Dean Im just really happy that your alright!"

"Yeah same."

Dean looked at John who looked ashamed.

"What's wrong dad?" Dean asked.

"I failed you...I almost lost you, im so sorry!"

**_Ok so that's chapter 16 hope you guys like it :P Anyway's I was thinking what if I made a sequel to this story like a Kiss Of Death 2? Lol well I will let you guys decide that, so tell me if you want to have another story or not but it's up too you guys! So yeah I promise I will update soon!_**

_**-kylie-**_


	17. The End!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or CW and I do not own the show Supernatural and I don't own Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, or John Winchester, but I do own any characters I make up.

**Title**: Kiss Of Death

**Chapter 17:** The Ending!

**Warnings**: Probably some spelling mistakes and some bad language.

pg 14.

**Ok, ok, ok I no it's been a long time since I updated, but I was really busy, and pretty upset about Supernatural ending like that...couldn't really think about what would happen. Anyway's yes here's another chapter. The last and final one. Since there was a lot of people who want a sequel, I will write one... um yeah so here you go the last chapter enjoy!**

_After Dean coughed like around a million times he looked up at his dad then at Sam with tired eyes._

"_OH THANK GOD DEAN!" Sam said then jumped into Dean's arms in a bear hug._

"_Uh...Sammy can't breath." Dean stated._

"_Sorry Dean Im just really happy that your alright!"_

"_Yeah same."_

_Dean looked at John who looked ashamed._

"_What's wrong dad?" Dean asked._

"_I failed you...I almost lost you, im so sorry!"_

"What do you mean you failed us?" Dean protested. "You never would and never could fail us!"

"Dean I almost got you killed here tonight."

"How dad? You didn't no the demon was gonna poison us!" Sam decided to say.

John looked down at his feet.

"Come on lets go back to the hotel."

"But Dad..."

"Sam that's a order...now go."

Both Sam and Dean sighed.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure your alright Dean?"

"Yes for the last freaking time im alright."

"Just making sure..."

"Well you asked like a million times."

Sam was about to say something when he heard the shower turn off.

Both Dean and Sam turned their heads to look at their wet dad dressed in jeans and a shirt with wet hair come out of the small dinky washroom.

"Why are you starring at me like I have three heads or something boys?" John asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing." Dean answered and looked away from John and so did Sam.

John just rose a eyebrow.

"Ok well boys pack your things we are hitting the road again."

Dean nodded his head, but unlike his brother Sam sighed.

XXXXXXXX

As all three of them left the hotel they gave one final look at it, they never wanted to come back.

They walked up to the impala and got in. John in the driver seat, Dean in the passenger seat and little Sammy in the back.

When John started up the car ACDC music was blasting loudly.

_I'm on the highway to hell No stop signs, speed limit Nobody's gonna slow me down Like a wheel, gonna spin it Nobody's gonna mess me round Hey Satan, payin' my dues Playing in a rocking band Hey Momma, look at me I'm on my way to the promised land I'm on the highway to hell (Don't stop me)_

As they pulled out of the drive way and drove down the road they slowed down when they got near the house. John sighed and nodded his head and drove faster.

They drove right by Burger King. "Hey boys, want something to eat?"

"NO" both Sam and Dean answered at the same time.

John had a confused look on his face, but then just shrugged it off.

"Alright your loss."

XXXXXX

John was thinking, 'he may have almost failed his sons, but he was happy that this was over and done with. That they can put it in the back of their minds. Nothing to worry about, well for now.'

Dean was thinking, 'thank god him and Sam are alright. And he was a little confused. Sam wasn't suppose to save Dean, Dean was suppose to save Sam?' This was weird and Dean thought long and hard.

Sam was just looking out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Until he saw her, but no that couldn't be. They killed her! He moved his head side to side trying to clear his mind. Then he looked back out side and she was gone. Maybe he was just seeing things.

"Dude you alright?" he heard Dean ask.

"Hmm...uh...yeah." Sam answered.

Dean only said. "Okay."

XXXXXX

She new the youngest son saw her, she just new it. The htaedfossik demon just smiled a evil smile and disappeared. Little did the Winchester's know that she will be back she will be back in 9 years. When the spell is broken.

**THE END!**

**_Ok so that's my story 'Kiss Of Death' hope you liked it. There will be a Sequel called 'Kiss Of Death 2' lol sorry about the tittle couldn't think of anything better to call it! Well yeah so hope you liked not just this chapter but the whole story! Please Review, thank you!_**

_**-kylie-**_


End file.
